


反向世界_6

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	反向世界_6

>>>>>

结束完一天的工作回到住处，已是晚上九点过半。好在明天会议要用的材料已经全都准备完毕，起码不用像别的人那样还得带回住所继续熬夜加班，他把手里拿着的公文包扔放在茶几上，自己在沙发上躺了下来，用胳膊横在眼睛上遮挡住灯光。

虽然工作做得比别人快，交出去的成果也较那些实力普通的人完美许多，但每天所装出来的善于交际的表面总是加倍消耗他的内部能量，让他每到晚上都不想动弹。如果一个人注定每天都要这么劳累，那么这个人到底是为什么而活着？还是说只有自己在精神上处于极度疲累的状态？他清楚地知道答案是后者。因为一有空就往他这里跑的那个粗鲁愚笨的男人，几乎每次来都带着轻松的爽朗笑意，仿佛这世间没有什么可烦恼的，和自己俨然是对立的两面。

下午的时候上司把他叫过去，和他谈了一会儿升职的事情，而如果现在就对未来的升职做准备，上司建议他可以先去海外的总部历练一下，诚然别的资历很深的职员可以不用管这一段直接升职，但他还过于年轻，如果不先出去磨炼一段时间，恐怕难以成熟可靠到能担当更高的职位。‘再说了’，他的上司说道，‘那些老资历的员工如果直接升职，那么未来也不会再升更多，而你到时候既拥有在总部工作的资历，又年轻有为，未来就会有很大的上升空间，也会让人信服’。说完这些之后，上司让他回去考虑一下要不要调去海外任职，过段时间再过来告知答案。

这个上司稍微有些喜欢说尚未实现的大话，但总体和事实偏离不多，是个人都会明白，调任总部是一个相当好的机遇，而对于正常的、乐观向上的人来说，则更是千载难逢的绝佳机会，相当于掌握住了未来大有作为的钥匙。上司嘴上说要他回来考虑，说不定心中早就认定他十有八九不会拒绝，谁能拒绝这么好的机会？这可是很多人挤破头也要挤进来的一流公司，还能去总部历练实习，真是再好不过了，就算有牵挂的家人在这里，听到这个消息也会给予支持的吧，因为过几年还可以回来，并且总部处在世界发展中心所在的城市，信息交流更新最为迅猛的地方，从那里归来只会带来更先进的理念和方法，根本不会像调任其它底下的分公司一样，有时一旦被调去了就相当于贬职。这是一个稳赚不赔的机遇——

试着以正常人角度去考虑这个问题过后，他渐渐在心底泛起了恐慌，固然普通人对于这种事的未来愿景都倾向于美好，但对害怕担忧一切陌生事物、胆小畏缩的人来说，将普通人的想法强行附着在自己的意志上就会有一种强烈的剥离感，完全不适用于自身。也许自己根本就不适合普通人的生活，再一次地如此想道。他深呼吸着，试图阻止紧张感在全身的蔓延。而且，他一直没有告诉任何人的是，这个让他倍感压力的机会，正是他自己暗中期盼并促成的。

如果能够做到，自己就能从那个人身边脱离了。

那个在这近十年间，让自己每天都不停讨厌着的、从未放过自己的男人，如果自己调任到海外，就能摆脱对方了。唯有这件事，可以坚定地成为他不能退缩的理由。

自己没有一天不想离开那个人。他想道。门口那边传来的开门声惊得他微微一颤，随即又强制放松下身体，装出已经熟睡的样子。玄关那里，有人换上了鞋柜里的室内拖鞋，轻车熟路地走了进来，似乎是注意到沙发上睡着的他，脚步声有所放缓了些，但那对于一个在装睡的人来说没有任何用处，他清楚地听到对方在朝自己走来。

【喂，临也。】

身体被轻轻摇晃着，平和岛在上方说道。

【别在这边睡，去床上睡。隐形眼镜取下了吗？】

分明告诉过对方自己最近很忙的事实，对方却还是挑这种时候过来，他原本想对这个叫他感到厌烦的家伙不予理睬，继续装作睡熟的样子，但由于忘记吃上晚餐，肚子忽然不合时宜地叫了起来。

【又没有吃饭吗？】

腹部被一只宽大的手掌上下抚摸了两下，随后身体被摇晃得更起劲了。

【起来，快点，别睡了。】

他不得已放下横在眼睛上的胳膊，假装才醒过来，这种粗鲁的做派让他每次都吃不消，如果还是固执地装作没有醒，恐怕还会有更扰人的叫醒方式，他极力想避免那种发展。然而，有些事在行为不能预测的对方面前，不是说能避免就能避免的，刚睁开眼，唇便被攫住了，舌肉舔弄着进行了一个逐渐深入的吻，直到他肚子再次响起饥饿的声音，对方才停下来。一双大手握住他的腰侧，把他抱了起来，放在了坐下的膝盖上。

与平和岛正面相对，他的视线不知道该放在哪里，即使过了这么多年他也未曾习惯与其近距离对视，所幸这种躲闪行为在平和岛看来似乎有如羞涩的表现，更能得到对方的怜爱。平和岛又凑过来，在他的唇上轻轻地吻了一下。

【今天工作怎么样？】

【还行……】

他低声答道。

脑袋被从后方丨抚丨摸丨了，后背也是，对方的声音中带着笑意说道。

【那还真是努力啊。】

活像在夸奖将棍子顺利捡回来的小犬。他微微皱起眉头，为了不让对方发现自己的不悦，他主动抱住了平和岛的肩膀，将身体凑上前去，脸颊亲昵地贴在那有些乱翘的金发上，他知道这样平和岛就会万分高兴，自己也免去被瞧出端倪后不乐观的后果。果然这一举动之后平和岛的心情变得更好，容易被表象骗过去的蠢笨家伙。

【做点什么吧？】

耳边的低沉声音吓了他一跳，下意识地反问了句‘什么’。

【填饱肚子的东西。一直饿着的话，对胃会不好吧？】

原来是指这个，可是他太累了，懒得再动弹，所以没有回应。最近工作的事情耗费了他太多的精神，现在想想，好像方便食品之类的存货也没了，忘记再去补，冰箱里似乎躺着一袋不知何时就在里面的没有调料的拉面，除此之外不剩什么。

【只剩拉面我也不知道该做什么。】

不是因为懒惰，而是家务不擅长的平和岛看着空空如也、连酱汁也没有的冰箱，有些犯难，最后选择出门一趟，说要买份便当，顺便再带点便捷食品回来。在此期间，对方让他先去取下隐形眼镜，或者赶得上的话，再去冲个澡，确认他全都听到之后，才关门离开。

在旁人看来，人们总以为他们已经关系亲密得如同成婚多年的夫妇，会造成这种几乎所有人都承认的假象，就是因为平和岛那不拘小节的行为习惯，擅自对待他就像对待亲近的人，不知道避嫌为何物，似乎早就忘记他们之间真正的关系是由最初的交易构成，而平和岛愈是这样‘遗忘’，他就愈像代替其记忆似的，无法忘记自己迫于无奈所做的顺从。明明那时是两个人共同促成的罪愆，为何最终受困的只有自己？不甘使他无论如何也不能忘却分毫。

取下隐形眼镜之后，拿起在家用的眼镜戴上，在洗手池前看向自己时，看到的是一张平凡而充满疲倦神色的脸，而在那样的镜像下方，是一对只有颜色不同的牙刷的镜像，那是他和平和岛所用的牙刷，放在各自的杯子里。平和岛在他的公寓里到处都留下了生活的痕丨迹，玄关处经常会有已经穿得很合脚的两双主人用拖鞋，衣橱里有尺码不同的日常衣服和居家睡衣，床上也有固定被人使用的两个枕头，如果想全部甩去另一个人的生活痕丨迹，只有舍弃这个住所才行。他又想起了调任海外的事情。他并不打算将这件事提前告知除妹妹以外的人，只有妹妹们不会吐露风声，她们一直都不喜欢平和岛，从刚见面时就开始了，因此平和岛幽的印象也受到了波及，以至于幽作为超高人气明星羽岛幽平的现在，那两姐妹也不十分对这个在全国都很受欢迎的现象级演员来电。

提前告诉舞流她们是必要的，因为她们现在正处于高中时期，要确保她们在自己出国后也能顺利生活下去，但这个似乎不需要他过多担心，可能是认为他作为兄长不够可靠，舞流和九琉璃反而变得愈发稳重，也正由于这个，他一直有些耻于去见她们。

剩下的，就没什么可担心的了，公司位于海外的总部，正好就在他们双亲工作的所在地区，退一步讲，即使不在，也没有太大的影响，只是前者多一些照应。他极力用这些安抚自己焦虑的神经，后来干脆将之先抛到脑后，要是没有那个人，自己就不用烦恼这些了，连这点也尽力不去想，他取下眼镜，打开水龙头，掬起一捧水，往脸上浇去。水的清凉少许带走了一些烦躁，但它们并未真正消散，而是随着凉意的退却，执拗而不经意地缠绕上他的神经，像往常那样，淤泥一般沉积在了他的心头。

到了夜里睡觉的时候，平和岛果然留在这里过夜，到了他也躺下的时候，一只有力的手臂捞过他的身体，尽管现在已经不像情欲躁动的青春期那样，一有时间就每天失去节制的做爱，但只要对方过来，就免不了对他的身体探索一番。他今天已经很累了，因而无力地抵抗着，而在那疲累之中潜藏着的渴望舒服的情感，又在隐隐期待接下来的动作，心在混乱和平静之中摇摆不定着，呼吸渐渐加重。下体被握在粗糙的手掌中，两具躯体贴合在一起，共同分享又汲取着热意，他将额头靠在对方鼻尖处，对方炽热的呼吸扫在他的肌肤上，正如他在随波逐流里变得发热的躯体一般，他早已在这一过程中学会去享受依存，既热烈又冷静地，缓缓等待着最终高潮的到来。射出的精液被对方包裹住他顶端的掌心掬住，抽来纸巾擦拭，只有这样往往不能满足全部的欲望，因此结束后也不会完全陷入清明冷淡，他向来讨厌对方只用纸巾擦过手就继续揽着他亲吻，这次也不例外，他试着推动对方，想让对方和自己一道去清洗，如果弄脏更多的东西会很麻烦。

【最近一直没做。】

在他清洗时，平和岛从后方抱住了他，忽然说道。

这种仿佛是在询问的陈述句，让他没有办法开口，当他抬起头，通过镜子看向身后时，也注意到了自己眼镜镜片后疲倦的目光。再过一段时间，再熬过一段时间自己就能离开这个人了，他暗自对自己说道。

【你什么时候结束现在手头的这个工作？之前不是说今天可能会结束吗？】

【决定最终方案的会议拖到明天了。】

他小声地支吾道。

有时，他懒得撒谎，是因为觉得没有必要，即使拖延下去，也只是将焦虑延伸至更远，长痛不如短痛，在疲惫至极的当下，更是抱有如此的自暴自弃。听到他这话，身后的人显而易见地高兴起来，拥住他的温热双臂收紧了些，他被那样的热情与愉快所困缚，微微地动了动。

【那我明晚也过来。】

在他耳边说着，又将他打横抱起，一路温柔地抱到了床上。

后来，直至黑暗的彻底降临，他都沉浸在不知从何而起的、平缓窒郁的苦闷中，说是由于明晚将要到来的真正的情事，似乎又并非如此，他听着身边人的呼吸声，自己也在混浊的睡欲中，浑浑噩噩地沉入了梦乡。

>>>>>

【如果是哥的决定，我们也没有意见。】

在家电商场里，九琉璃对他说道。

【倒不如说这样才更好，你早就该离开那个人了。】

会出现在这里，是因为记起九琉璃她们说过，姐妹俩住的地方洗衣机忽然坏了，去洗衣店又太麻烦，所以趁下午手头的工作都做完，提早借口下班带她们出来购置一台新的。万一自己去往国外，还是要替她们把该准备的都准备好。对于妹妹责怪般的直言不讳，他装作没有听到。

这对妹妹时常对他产生的审视，令他每回都想要躲避，谁能想到他面对自己的妹妹也是畏缩的，他们家族间不对彼此吐露真心的‘诅咒’在兄妹的身上也生效了，九琉璃和舞流是否讨厌自己，他不甚清楚，但他知道，如果自己能更‘体面’一些，她们就绝对会支持自己。可这样一来就如同自己原本的部分被否定了，能够感受到的不是欣慰，而是加倍的孤独无援。他将这些都掩藏在心底，继续和她们一起挑选以后也会用的电器。

【什么时候离开？】

【还没有决定，不过如果决定下来就会很快实行。】

【到了那边，代我们向爸妈问好。】

液晶电视的售卖区，屏幕上正播放着有关羽岛幽平的节目，姐妹俩漠然地看了一眼，转身往别的区走去。这份冷漠也和平和岛有关，在缘由的分支里，有一部分原因导向了他这里，如果没有他和平和岛之间的牵扯，说不定这对姐妹会喜欢上这个超人气明星。而他自己，他曾经也喜欢幽，如今喜欢随着时间褪色，变成了不知道是怀念还是原本的喜欢那样一种模糊成一团的事物。幽的千丝万缕连接到了那个人的身上，使他始终不敢明快地展露出憧憬的情感。如果没有那个人就好了，已经不知道是这两天来多少次作如此想法，他在充满羽岛幽平的世界里再次感到了前一天晚上所感到的窒闷，也许正是因为与这座城市的离别在即，他转过身，和妹妹们一样，快步离开了这一区域。

谢绝了上前想热情服务的售货员，舞流忽然放慢脚步，从一边挽住了他的胳膊，而另一边，九琉璃也做出了相同的动作，她们挽着他，样貌相似的三人此刻才像是真正的家人。这种罕见的亲近使得他动作有些僵硬起来，但又怕惊扰到妹妹们，暗地里放松着身体。舞流和九琉璃是在对自己表达不舍吗，在这个家族里，除了他们兄妹，就再也没有其他过分亲近的人，即使双亲也不能替代在成长过程中照顾彼此的三人，如今虽然早已有了隔阂，关心彼此的纽带仍旧紧紧连系着。舞流她们时不时地将脑袋靠过来，轻轻地依偎在他的手臂上，这让他想起她们还小、连话都说不清的时候，是如何腿脚不稳地一个劲追在他的身后，边咯咯笑着、边将手上沾着的泥土涂抹到他的衣服上，不带有恶意，三人都只是觉得有趣，他们就这样运作着‘家人’的特权，就像此刻。

突然间，强烈的不舍也向他涌来，猛烈的海浪拍打着，动摇他的内心。如此猛烈的动荡不会是一蹴而就，而是一直以来压抑的情感迎来的爆发，越是接近离别的时刻，它就越有可能爆发得更加猛烈，它们推着他，想把他从前扑打到原来的地方。只要不做改变，就不会有陌生的恐慌，它们劝诱他道。他有些想颤栗，想在潮水的彻骨冷意中保持原来的生活，但要是保持了，又会被妹妹们用责怪的目光审视，认为自己仍然无法斩断与那个人的牵扯，这样一来，现在这股不舍的主要因素，舞流和九琉璃所带给他的亲人的纽带，就又会被冲刷殆尽，他们之间又将填入新的隔阂。

【为什么这个点才回来？】

在客厅的沙发上看着电视的平和岛问刚进门的他。

这个人什么都不知道，既不知道他很快就会搬去海外，也不知道他在做出这个决定后内心的慌乱不安，刚才和妹妹们相处时感受到的强烈情感令他精神上倍感疲倦，并没有比工作完成前放松多少。

【怎么了？】

对方朝他伸出手，示意他过去，他犹豫了一下，就当做是最后期限的施舍好了，这样开玩笑地想着，走过去，一只手臂揽住了他，把他抱在怀里。说是施舍，实则自己才是被当做‘玩丨具’的一方吧，即使现在温柔地丨安丨抚丨自丨己，到时候还是会在床上向自己丨索丨求丨欲丨望丨的丨满丨足。

他是想逃脱的，但为了离开必须要做出那么大的变动，各种情绪交织在一起，一同抵触着陌生的到来，他开始越来越怨恨身边这个迫使他做出改变的人，如果没有对方，自己就能一直住在这里，也许还可以正大光明地喜欢幽，妹妹们也不会对自己产生审视。紧张与不安严密地丨包丨裹丨着他，他渐渐有些难以呼吸。

【你好像不太好。】

粗糙的拇指抚上他的脸颊，那种难以完全控制的力道使他心生厌烦，他不由得从那个形同伴侣的怀抱中爬起身，借口要去冲洗而躲进了浴室。

在完全只有他一个人存在的密闭空间里，一直都隐藏在心底的各种负面情感找到了时机，彻底爆发出来，幻化出无数臂膀似的，尽情地拥抱捆缚住了他，对着镜子取下隐形眼镜后，他感到肩头愈发沉重，慢慢蹲坐下来，抱住了脑袋。

发生到这样的地步，绝不是自己想要的，为什么自己会是这样的性格，为什么要在过去害怕威胁，又在现在害怕别人求之不得的未来……为什么自己会是这种性格？

如果没有那个人就好了。

混杂的想法挤爆了脑袋似的，他开始头痛起来，也更加胡思乱想。

要是一切能重来就好了，说不定也有那样的平行世界，在那里自己做什么都应付自如，面对怎样的状况都泰然自若，在那里那个人也不会和自己是这样的关系，不会逼迫自己做那样的事情，自己能够掌控命运——

如果自己在那样的世界里，就好了。

喧嚣的大脑渐渐冷静下来，情感一旦迎来爆发，就意味着也会迎来消散，如同炸裂在天际的烟花，终归还是会迎来黑夜的平静，他平复着呼吸，外界的声音也重新传入他的耳中。

这时，川流不息的车辆的声音，以及嘈杂的人群声引起了他的注意。

他抬起模糊的视线，看到了面前热闹而繁华的池袋街头。

TBC


End file.
